


Let It Burn

by lighthouseglow



Series: Albion's Library [2]
Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Diary/Journal, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Gen, Let's Play, Morally Ambiguous Character, Rebellion, Revolution, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like mother, like daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Fable isn't mine, but the heroine and the direction of the plot are. I actually know very, very little about this game, so this'll be fun and exciting, kind of like what happened when I played Dragon Age II.

Well, my brother’s lost his mind—tell me something I _don’t_ know. Lily and Logan—I guess Father got to name Logan first and Mother, Albion’s queen, just wanted to keep up with the L theme. Logan isn’t the older rebel I admired and wanted to be growing up—I don’t know what’s happened to him.

We’ve left the castle, in any case—Jasper, Walter, me and Heathcliff. “Master Elliot can look after himself, Princess.” To choose between him and those impoverished people—Logan is so focused on the damned trees that he can’t see the forest right in front of him. I wonder if Mother, Queen Brienne Sparrow, would be proud to see the tyrant he’s become. She always did right by us both—never struck us or let our tutors do so…and then he becomes this mad stranger I barely know.

It’s cold up here in the mountains; at least I have Heathcliff for company. I don’t feel like a princess anymore and that’s just fine with me.


End file.
